Strategies
Situational Reactions Condition: You take out all units on an outpost *Rush cap and secure with AA/defense Enemy mech goes down *Kill units at opportunity. *CTF: RUSH THE CORE *unguarded MM hunting time. Enemy is close to your base and fortifying *Attack main base and distract them. Enemy is turtling *Take over the map, and then set up shop outside their base with artillery or nuke their units with bombs. *Setup arties, out of his arties’ range (use angles/Archies) then go immediately to another point of the map for distraction. Time will count against him (hopefully). General Offensives Infantry spam Early-Mid-Late Basically, spam cheapest fastest building infantry and take over the map. Pros: Gives map control for minimal investment Pressures the enemy Locks them into countering the spam Lets you save up money for better units later Cons: Doesn’t let you do much else Counters: Bear traps with any other ground attack units Honeypots at the doors with any other ground attack units Grinders at the doors Tanks at the doors. Drops on their main cos they got nothing there Neutrals make it a lot harder since mechs are weaker now Tank columns Mid-Late Very strong offensive tank columns. Composition depends on your needs, but can include healers to demine the path and seekers to keep mechs away. Many times it is better making two lines than one stronger as long as they approach fort from different sides. Sometimes it is recommended not to support the line but to regain map control. Pros: Very strong offensively Can be adjusted to fit the bill Cons: If composition is wrong, prepare for pain Takes a ton of money Tanks can’t travel on the same path going 2 or 3 wide, making the mass stretch before reaching destination, which makes it a lot weaker if interrupted by proper defenses Counters: Base defenses (properly set up) Heavy mines (if you didn’t bring healers) ArtiesBertha (if placed off tank path) Scouting early and picking them off one by one (if no seekers/out of their range) Turtles on bridges Micromanagement. General Defensives Turtle Anytime Spam tanks, turrets and healers like your life depended on it (cos most likely it does). Potency depends on execution and mechs. Works best with Osprey. Can lead into a counter offensive if a proper opportunity presents itself. Pros: Will keep you alive and give a chance to build up If opponent rushes in carelessly, free exp Cons: Confined to a small space/give enemy map control A ton of counters If you cannot later mount a counteroffensive you will lose in overtime Counters: Artillery Bombs Bomber Late level mechs (6+) Heavy mines (if near creep paths) Mnob: if you and your turtling make it to 28 minute mark then it is time to send half of your defenses on attack mode while you/your team only make infantry to regain map control. Hybrid HAAT/Arty/Ratchet crawls Early-Mid-Late Works best on top of cliffs since it’s so hard to approach. Optimal mech is Opsprey since it’s able to heal quickly enough with ratchet support to chases away any offenders with HAATs. Can’t drop any tanks or other units on them either since turrets block drops if they’re tight enough. Pros: Very very strong offensively and defensively. Can take out mechs and ground defenses very quickly Makes a good strat to push into highly defended areas from out of sight Cons: Requires huge monetary investment Takes up a lot of player attention and babysitting so they don’t die before the turret mass reaches self-sufficiency Commits you to a small area of effect Arty placement is vital to success Vulnerable to tank pushes if not off path Unit cap. Counters: Tank columns on a path not covered by arties Neo Booster Bomb Tank drops if area permits Bertha Repair units Maximum Artillery Exposure Early-Mid-Late Req: Artillery Stasis Mines Recommended: Heavy Mines Bombs AA 1) Aim artillery down a known unit path. 2) Lace the path with stasis mines that intersect the artillery range. 3) Watch the fireworks. Hard counter to any kind of unit movement, works best with Bertha since she has the most range delta and damage. If incoming are goliaths, consider assisting with mech, bombs and heavy mines. Pros: Makes pushes from the covered path almost impossible for the enemy If they do push, expect terrible terrible damage Can be used to crawl in relative safety Cons: Huge monetary investment Only covers one path at a time Healer Units and Osprey can be used to disable the stasis mines, will need to babysit them, or place them close to AA